Attack of the Rabid fangirls
by Nayukuo
Summary: What happens when you keep Shuichi on public transport for to long? He does somthing stupid of course. Like say... accidently exsposing both his and Yuki's identities? Gravitation oneshot!


**Attack of the rabid Fan girl's**

Yuki had devolved a tick just above his right eye. He knew that Shuichi could _see _the tick, _see _the clear annoyance plastered across his face, but did that _stop _the damn brat? No.

"Yuuuuuki…" Shuichi moaned, tugging at the novelist's sleeve the umpteenth time. "How much longer do we have to sit here for? I'm getting bored. Can't I go for a walk around?"

Yuki took a deep calming breath and turned to glare icily at Shuichi, whose vibrant pink hair was smothered by a faded black cap in much the same manner as Yuki's own blond hair, both men wearing darkly tinted sunglasses and trying to draw as little attention to themselves. Well, actually, _struggeling _not to draw attention to himself in Shuichi's case. The brat was just too damn energetic.

"No. You have to stay right here."

"But whyyyyy?"  
The tick above Yuki's eye increased. "Because. If you get up you'll do something stupid and expose both of us. I'm not in the mood to be swarmed by fan girls." Yuki growled, wrenching his arm free from the tiny singer.

Shuichi pouted and looked around the train compartment he was sitting in. There was a group of giggling teenage girls in high school uniforms sitting by the window who kept shooting both him and Yuki looks that he couldn't quiet decipher. He saluted and threw them a goofy grin. This only made them giggle harder.

In truth, he could understand Yuki's annoyance. He hadn't wanted to ride the train either, but Yuki's car was in for repairs. Shuichi couldn't understand _why _it was in for repairs, all he'd done was attempt to drive down to the super market to get some pocky. Okay, so _maybe _there was a few dents in it, and _maybe _it needed a new back window, and _maybe _there was pocky stains all on the front seat, but still, that was no reason to lock him out of the house for three nights.

Shuichi shot Yuki a look from the corner of his eyes and was happy to see the writer was paying no attention to him, passing up Shuichi to glare out the window.

Stealthily, Shuichi slide away from him and towards the door. Heaven be damned if he was going to let Yuki keep him here. After throwing one last look at his surly lover, Shuichi slid out the door and bounced happily down the train.

***

Yuki's tick had disappeared. And that had him worried. Shuichi hadn't said anything to him for nearly five minutes. No tugging on his sleeve, no insistent whining, nothing. That had him more then a little worried.

"Brat?" He asked, turning around and was shocked to find the seat next time him completely vacant. He stared at it disbelief. "That, little _idiot_!" He growled loudly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

He heard giggling and looked over to see the girls by the window observing his reaction. Tired, angry and definitely not in the mood to hunt down Shuichi, he none the less exited the apartment and begain his search for his lost lover. Whom, as soon as he found, he would murder.

***

Shuichi was in heaven. It was his luck that he'd found a slightly crushed green crayon wedged between the window and the wall and without Yuki keeping him under wraps, had drawn his own life size wonderland on the train wall.

He was just putting the finishing touches to his Kumagoro king when he heard hurried footsteps.

"Hey Kid! What are you doing?! You can't draw on that! It's public property!"

Curious, Shuichi stood up and craned his head over his shoulder to see two breathless and shocked looking train staff staring at his colourful picture.

Shuichi smiled, completely oblivious. "I'm not a kid! I'm nineteen!" He exclaimed cheerfully.

The guard issued low growls that caused the crowd in the train to back up some.

"What were you doing drawing on the walls if your nineteen! I think your going to have to come with us."

The last statement scared Shuichi. Shuichi may be idiotic, but even he was smart enough to realize what Yuki would do to him if he found him in deep with the people running the train company. He still remembered what Yuki did to him when he drew a picture on the plane window. And if the personal were to find out he was _the _Shuichi Shindou, he and Yuki were worse then screwed.

Fear, has a funny way of distorting peoples minds, for as soon as Shuichi drew this conclusion he threw his crayon at the guards and ran screaming through the train, "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!!!!!!!"

***

Yuki's tick was back. With a vengeance. He'd been up and down the train at least twice, even checking the rest rooms, but he could not find his pink haired little idiot anywhere.

"When I find you I swear you'll regret ever being born." Yuki vowed out loud, earning him frightened stares from a couple passing him by.

Ignoring them Yuki continued down the corridor when he heard the unmistakable shout that could only belong to a certain chibi sized baka.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!!!!!!"

Yuki swore under his breath just as Shuichi came running towards him, hell bent on escaping whomever it was that he refused to allow to take him alive.

Shuichi, not watching where he was running, slammed right into Yuki, sending the both of them sprawling to the train floor, among startled onlookers.

Winded, Yuki watched in dismay as Shuichi's hat fell off, revealing his trademark pink hair. In fact, Yuki's own hat was now lost in the army of legs surrounding him, his sunglasses dangling dejectedly from one ear.

"Ooww…" Shuichi moaned, sitting up on Yuki's chest and rubbing his head, he looked down and discovered Yuki, still frozen in shock.

"Yuki!" He cried his voice on the borderline between happiness and fear.

Yuki's tick twitched.

"Sh-Shuichi Shindou? E-Eiri Yuki?"

"Get off me you idiot!" Yuki hissed, shoving Shuichi and climbing to his feet as reorganization dawned at those milling around.

All to familiar with rabid fans, Yuki roughly pulled Shuichi to his feet and bolted, dragging the pink haired idiot along beside him.

The silence evaporated and was replaced with loud shouts and the sound of stampeding feet as the fans gave chase.

"Speed it up you moron, or I'll leave you behind!" Hissed Yuki.

His eyes told Shuichi not to doubt him. He sped up.

One of the worst things about being recognized on public transport, is there is _nowhere _to run. After all, trains, tram, bus's, plane's and anything else like that, all went in straight lines. There were no corners to turn.

But luckily for the fleeing pair there did prove to be an empty compartment.

Not hesitating, Yuki flung the door open and shoved Shuichi in before stumbling in after him.

He shut the door and was relived to find a lock, flimsy as it may be, he turned it and backed up so his back was pressed against the wall beside the door.

Shuichi rolled under the seat and they waited patiently for there hordes of fans to pass by.

Once the sound of stampeding fans had past Yuki let his gaze wonder to the floor where Shuichi had just rolled out from beneath the train seats, struggling to free his hair from a piece of gum that must have been under the seats.

Shuichi could practically feel Yuki's glare burning a hole in him and he looked up meekly.

Yuki's blue eyes were positively death glaring, his expression reading 'what stupid, idiotic thing did you do in the mere five minutes I did not have my eyes fixed on you?'

Shuichi noticed a tick above his left eye but felt this was not the time to point it out.

"What. Did. You. Do. I mean, besides exposing both of our identities."

Shuichi cringed and considered rolling back under the seats again. "I may have, drawn a picture." He whispered.

"Where. Where did you draw this picture?" Yuki asked through tightly clenched teeth.

"It might have been in green crayon on the wall."

"On the wall."

"Yes."

"In green crayon."

"Yes."

"You god damn STUPID IDIOT!" Yuki roared. Shuichi, familiar with Yuki's temper cowered back against the wall and searched for possible escape routes.

"THIS IS A PUBLIC TRAIN! NOT ONLY DO YOU WRECK MY CAR, WHICH IS TO BE EXSPECTED, YOU BEING YOU, BUT YOU FEEL THE NEED TO DESTROY ANYTHING YOU CAN FIND! YOU'LL BEQ GOD DAMN LUCKY IF I EVER LET YOU BACK IN THE HOUSE AGAIN!"

Shuichi gnawed at his lip. "Yuki… I t-think you should be a little bit more quiet."

"I'LL BE AS DAMN LOUD AS I WANT!"

"But Yuki, they'll find us again."

This reminder seemed to calm the novelist down a little bit but it did nothing to quell the rage burning in his eyes.

"You little brat." He hissed, tugging a pack of cigarette's from his pocket.

"You're not supposed to smoke on the train, Yuki."

"You're not supposed to draw on the wall's either, you idiot."

Shuichi watched apprehensively as Yuki lit the smoke and sank into the seats. Unsure weather his torture was over, he stayed where he was and glance out the window. He twitched.

"Anou… Yuki?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"What have you done now you insolent brat?" Yuki growled, eyes flashing at the sentiment.

"_I've _done nothing. Actually, it's _your _fault, so you can't get mad at me. I've done nothing to put us in this situation, it's by your own error that we --."

Shuichi was cut off by a glare from Yuki. "What. Is. It."

"We… Mayhavemissedourstop."

It took Yuki a minute to decipherer the rushed statement. The compartment was silent.

Shuichi took one look at Yuki's expression and wisely crawled back under the seats, where it would be more difficult for Yuki to cause him any disfigurement.

Very slowly, Yuki pulled his cigarette from his mouth and stubbed it out on the worn leather of the seats. He tossed the crumpled cigarette carcass to the ground and very calmly stood up, unlocking the compartment door.

"What are you doing?" Shuichi asked nervously from the ground. He received no reply.

Crossing the compartment he then slid the window open and waited patiently for the train to pull up at the next station.

Shuichi watched with wide eyes as Yuki climbed out the window, landing with a solid thump on the tracks beside the train.

"…Yuki?"

There was an almost sadistic glint in his lovers eyes as he leaned back in the train window.

"OI, I FOUND SHUICHI SHINDOU! OVER HERE!"

Startled by the abrupt shout Shuichi attempted to sit up, smacked his head on the seat and cringed back to the ground.

He could hear the cries and echoes of his fans and managed to roll out from under the seat, darting to the window to stare in horror at the novelist's impassive face.

"See you at home." He said, closing the window and stepping back from the train just as the rabid fan girls entered the compartment.

Eiri Yuki watched as the lead singer for Japan's famous band, Bad luck was pulled under by the sheer force of the crazed fans.

The tick above his had finally stoped and Yuki wondered just how long it would take Shuichi to escape from the fan's clutches.

After thinking it through he realized his tick wouldn't be returning anytime soon.


End file.
